


Young Hamlet

by halkim



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halkim/pseuds/halkim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>쉐터돔에서 꿈꾸는 롤리에 대한 짧은 단편. 노잼 노떡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Hamlet

누군가의 입 속만큼 어둡고 습한 밤이었다. 쉐터돔을 한 바퀴 돈 롤리는 차가운 금속제 바닥에 땀에 젖은 몸을 눕혔다. 오르락내리락 거리는 흉부 위에 손을 얹고, 자신의 숨소리를 들었다. 물속에 잠기는 자신의 모습을 생각했다. 마지막 걸음의 잔향이 쉐터돔 멀리 사라지자, 고요함이 온몸을 집어삼켰다. 

롤리는 흔적조차 찾을 수 없는 육중한 실루엣들이 유령처럼 자신을 둘러싸고 있는 상상에 잠긴다. 또 다른 유령이 귓가에 속삭인다. 

롤리는 작게 웃다가, 침묵했다가, 또 희미하게 웃는다. 고등학생 얀시가 읊어내려 가던 햄릿의 대사는 코미디에 가까웠다. 그때와 같은 음성이 귓가에서 들리는데, 롤리는 오필리어라도 된 것처럼 수녀원에 가라 소리치는 얀시의 목소리에 마음이 욱신거린다. 짧은 기억이 사라지고 나면 또 다른 기억이 몰려온다. 싱거운 농담을 던지며 웃고 있던 얀시가 얼굴을 굳히고, 함께 보던 방송에서 낯선 이야기들이 흘러나왔을 때. 내가 얀시의 손을 잡았던가? 더듬거리며 닿은 손끝은 화면 속 괴물처럼 낯설어, 놀라 떨어지려던 손을 얀시가 다시 잡아채 꼭 쥐었던가? 햄릿만큼 비장한 얼굴 위로 비치는 불빛에 롤리는 처음으로 형이 아닌 얀시를 본다. 입을 열어, 얀시, 하고 부르려는 순간, 맞닿은 손의 작은 틈새로 딱딱한 쉐터돔의 바닥이 닿자 롤리는 그저 어둠 속에 누워있을 뿐이다. 

 

물에 잠긴 듯 몸이 무겁다.   
롤리는 모로 누워 몸을 웅크린다. 유령들을 생각한다. 자신을 찾아올 형체 없는 기억들을, 두려워하는 동시에 그리워한다. 예거들이 자신을 내려다보는 상상 속에서 롤리는 몸을 둥글게 말고 애써 얀시의 코미디같던 햄릿을 떠올린다. 

 

죽는다는 건, 잠이 드는 것. 잠이 들면 꿈을 꾸겠지. 영원의 잠이 들었을 때, 어떠한 꿈을 꿀 것인가 망설여진다. 

 

"거기 누구야?" 

 

발소리가 멈춰 선다. 

 

"키도. 여기서 뭐 하는 거야?" 

 

어둠 속에서 의미 없는 발길질이 날아든다. 컥 하는 소리를 내며 몸을 과장되게 웅크리자, 목소리의 주인이 실없이 웃는다. 눈을 떠서 어둠을 응시하자, 익숙한 발이 눈에 들어온다. 보여야 할 작은 생명체가 안 보이자, 그제야 롤리는 지금이 한밤중임을 깨닫는다. 늘 함께이던 맥스가 없는 척은 이상하다. 롤리는 어느 순간부터 척과 맥스를 함께 묶어 생각하게 되어버린 것 같다. 때로는 어느 쪽이 척인지 헷갈릴 때도 있다. 이건 농담이지만. 

"그만 일어나. 그렇게 쉐터돔 바닥 닦지 않아도 되거든." 

퉁명스러운 목소리에 롤리도 웃는다. 물에 다 녹아버린 듯한 팔다리를 애써 움직이며 롤리는 척에게 묻는다. 

"이 시간에, 무슨 일이야."

척은 태연히 대답한다. 

"운동." 

체리향 바디워시의 냄새가 코끝에 맴돌지만, 롤리는 굳이 걸고넘어질 필요는 없다 생각한다. 그보다는 왜 체리향인지 묻고 싶어져 입이 간질거린다. 척은 늙으니 잠도 없어지는 거냐, 그런다고 너의 한심함도 없어지는 건 아니라며 한참을 빈정거린다. 롤리는 여전히 입이 간질거린다. 

"꿈을 꾼 것 같아." 

미친, 감상에 젖었군. 

롤리는 무시한다. 척의 어깨에 손을 올리고, 막 익숙해진 어둠 속의 또렷한 눈을 바라본다. 꿈속의, 텔리비전 화면이 비치던 형의 눈과는 확연히 다른 눈이다. 체리향이 날 것 같은 눈이다. 롤리는 그 위로 입 맞추고 싶다는 충동이 든다. 

"나는 오필리어를 사랑하였다. 사만 명의 오라버니가 그들의 사랑을 모두 합쳐도 나의 것에는 이르지 못할 것이다." 

눈 대신, 팔을 타고 내려가 손에 입을 맞춘다. 롤리는 자신이 얀시 앞에서 이 대사를 읊었던가 생각해본다. 때로는 자신이 오필리어이다가도, 햄릿이다가도, 성벽을 지키던 경비병이 된다. 롤리는 다시 한 번 되뇐다. 나는 오필리어를 사랑하였다. 오필리어는 한 명이 아니다. 물속에 빠져 죽은 오필리어들이 나의 꿈에 맴돈다. 

한참을 척의 손을 잡고 생각에 빠져있던 롤리가 고개를 들자, 척은 지금까지 보아온 것 중 가장 진지한 얼굴을 하고 있다. 진지하게 PTSD로 머리가 돌아버린 것 아니냐고 물을까 롤리는 걱정이 된다.   
척은 남은 한 손으로 롤리의 뺨에 손을 올린다. 때리는 것이 아니었다. 살며시, 조심스럽게 가져다 댄 손은 너무 뜨거워서, 롤리는 되려 자신의 뺨이 무척 차가웠구나 하고 생각한다. 롤리, 하고 척은 차가운 뺨을 매만진다. 그 이상은 말하지 않는다. 그저 쉐터돔의 바닥에 닿았던 얼굴 위로 뜨거운 손을 얹고 롤리를 바라본다. "과거의 꿈을 꾸지 마, 키도." 롤리를 바라보는 눈에는 순수함이 어렸다가, 결심이, 급박함이, 절망감이 스쳐 지나간다. 

 

"함께 있고 싶어.." 

함께 있고 싶어. 

롤리는 자신이 누구에게 말하는 건지 알 수 없다. 

"네가 바라는 게 내가 바라는 거야." 

 

오필리어와 오필리어는 대답한다. 함께 있고 싶어. 롤리는 다시 한번 말한다. 대답하지 않는다. 

쉐터돔에 롤리가 중얼거린 바람이 메아리쳤다. 저 복도 끝까지, 예거들이 모두 사라진 공간을 가득 메웠다 사라졌다. 롤리는 어둠 속에 잠긴 채로 입을 닫고 다시 몸을 웅크렸다. 여전히 과거의 꿈이, 기억들이, 유령들이 그를 내려다보고, 그는 그저 살아 있을 뿐이다. 


End file.
